Péripétie
by vampire-sia
Summary: Bella viens d'emménager à Forks et se retrouve obliger de jouer dans la pièce de théâtre de son lycée dont Edward et elle en sont les acteurs principaux. Le problème: Ils se détestent...et la pièce est une histoire d'amour. Y'aura t il un changement?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !! Cela fait 3mois que je suis une accro des fanfictions de twilight. Je les ai presque toutes dévorées et je peux vous dire que vous avez presque tous beaucoup de talent !**

**Sa m'a donné envie d'écrire ma propre fic (la première d'ailleurs !) j'espère que vous aller l'aimer. Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas très palpitants mais ne découragé pas je pense que la suite sera meilleure !**

**Je m'excuse d'emblé mais moi et l'orthographe sa fait 2 ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée pas comme les autres

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Jamais un jour je n'aurai pu imaginé que j'allé remettre les pieds à Forks, ma ville natale et encore moins d'y emménagé à nouveau.

Ma ville natale, c'est vite dit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle normale puisque j'y suis née mais quand j'ai eu 2ans mes parents ont pris leurs valises et se sont installés en Californie.

Ma mère ne supporté plus Forks. Trop calme pour elle. Pas d'activités, ni de centre commerciale et surtout pas beaucoup de villageois.

J'ai vécu presque toute ma vie en Californie avec ma famille.

J'ai un grand frère. Il s'appelle Jasper et a un ans de plus que moi et cela n'empêche pas qu'on soit très proche tout les deux. Physiquement, on avait la même couleur de yeux et de cheveux c'est-à-dire marron chocolat.

Coté taille il me dépassait d'au moins une bonne tête et demi malgré ma grande taille pour une fille (1m70).

Depuis la 6eme nous sommes dans la même classe, puisque c'est cette année ci que j'ai sauté une classe.

J'ai toujours été plus mature et intelligente par rapport aux enfants de mon âge. C'est peut être pour ça que je n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Enfin a présent nous n'étions plus que trois a vivre sous le même toit puisque ma mère a fini par nous abandonné il y a maintenant 3ans. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle a finit par épousé après avoir divorcée de mon père. On ne l'a plus jamais revu.

Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné de nous avoir trahi. On en a tellement souffert surtout mon père. Il avait tellement fait de sacrifice pour qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est pour elle qu'il a accepté de quitter Forks et cela malgré son amour pour cette ville. Et oui Charlie a toujours été éperdument amoureux de la nature, du calme. L'agglomération, la pollution la foule et tout le tralala des grandes villes l'a toujours répugné !

Evidement depuis le divorce Charlie a essayé de nous faire revenir à Forks mais il n'y avait aucun poste de policier de libre. Jusqu'à ce jour arriva…

La semaine dernière et très exactement vendredi dernier je rentrais à la maison après mes cours et je m'apprêtait à faire ce que je faisait si bien chaque fin de semaine : Rentrer, m'affaler sur le canapé et zapper à la télé ou lire un livre jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre du boulot et que nous dînions ensemble bref faire ma routine quoi ! Au lieu de sa je découvert que mon père n'était pas au boulot (d'habitude il ne rentre que très tard le soir) mais dans la cuisine assis à table avec mon frère. Ils étaient entrain de discuter. Jasper avait l'air tendu et je ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il m'annonça à mon tour qu'un poste à Forks venait de se libérer et qu'il avait accepté.

Il fallait donc qu'on emménage le plus rapidement possible. Et pour être rapide on l'a été !

En 2 jours nous avions fait nos cartons et valises et direction Forks !

On n'avait même pas eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle que nous voila arrivé.

Nous avions trouvé vite fait une maison ici grâce à certains contacts de Charlie. Il nous fallut encore 3 jours pour nous installer.

Enfin, il restait encore quelques cartons a déballés et la maison n'avait pas encore été bien nettoyé et emménagé mais notre priorité numéro une été d'acheter une voiture et nous inscrire au lycée du coin.

Contrairement en Californie, Jasper et moi allions nous contenter d'une seule voiture du moins pour l'instant. Notre déménagement nous avez coûté pas mal d'argent et donc mon père nous acheta une Chevrolet rouge. Jasper avait un peu rallé au début.

Moi je l'adoré déjà pour 2 raisons :

La première c'était que je l'ai trouvé très mignonne et la couleur été sublime.

La deuxième raison c'était que je pouvais me rendre dans Port Angeles qui est une ville juste a coté et qui selon mon père été plus attractive que Forks. Au moins il avait un centre commercial là bas.

Et ma voila ici conduisant ma nouvelle voiture vers mon nouveau lycée vers ma nouvelle vie…

Pas trop anxieuse ? me demanda Jasper.

Non ça va. de toute façon il nous reste que 3 mois avant la fin des cours. 3 mois ce n'est pas la mort …

Quoique rajoute-je en regardant le paysage autour de nous.

Que de la verdure ! Il n'y avait que de l'herbe des buissons et des arbres à gogo. Je commençais déjà à regretter mon ancienne vie.

Ma mère avait bien eu raison en nous racontant que Forks étais un petit patelin perdu au milieu de nulle part et dont la plus grande majorité d'habitant devait être des écureuils et des animaux sauvages.

Sa craint ! Sa fait 10 minutes que tu conduit et on n'a toujours pas vu une seule maison ? t'es sure qu'on ne s'est pas trompé de chemin ?

Non je ne crois pas. Papa m'a dit que c'est ce chemin que je devait prendre et qu'on ne devait pas s'inquiéter si on ne voyait aucune maison. Ca y est! Je pense qu'on est arrivé

Je venais d'apercevoir le lycée. Notre lycée a présent.

Je tourna à l'angle de la rue et m'engouffra dans le petit parking de l'établissement. Ce ne fut pas dur de trouver une place à se garer. Au moins dans cette ville je n'aurai jamais de problème avec ça! En Californie je mettais presque toujours 30minutes avant de trouver une place.

Une fois garer, je descendis de la voiture accompagné de Jasper. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi

Tu penses que ça va aller ? enfin je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop être le centre d'attention mais bon avec un petit peu de chance on passera inaperçu.

On débarque en plein mois de mars pour finir notre terminale dans le seul et unique lycée de la ville. Ah mon avis je pense qu'ils vont se rendre compte. Bof, du moment qu'on ne passe pas pour des bêtes de foire sa ne me dérangeras pas.

Je commençais à me sentir un peu nerveuse. Je crois que je venais à peine de réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me demandais ce que ma vie aller être ici.

Est-ce que j'allais m'y plaire ?

Est ce que je trouverai des amis malgré mon fort caractère ?

Est ce que j'aurai un petit copain ?

Non sa ne m'étonnerai ! J'ai toujours été attiré par les garçons matures et virils. Des garçons qui font homme, qui dégages quelque chose que je ne saurai dire. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment que je n'allais pas trouver un mec à mon goût ici.

Peut être que je devrais attendre de rentrer à la faculté.

Alala ce que j'hâte d'y être !

En tout cas une chose est sure. Ma vie allé prendre un nouveau tournant décisif d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je le savais. Je le sentais.

**Alors c'était comment ? Bon c'est court et pas très intéressant mais sa sera mieux après. J'ai déjà une l'histoire tracée en tête.**

**N'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2eme chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à m'excuser car dans mon premier chapitre, les tirets des dialogues ne sont pas apparut.**

**J'espère qu'on les verra dans celui la !**

**Merci a gotikstar et Caro30 pour leur review !**

**Gotikstar je n'ai pas d'adresse skyrock mais je ne vais pas tarder à m'en crée une pour t'envoyer des info !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres

C'est ensemble et tendu qu'on avança vers le lycée. Mon père les avait prévenu qu'on viendrai aujourd'hui. On devait tout les deux se rendre au bureau du proviseur pour y apporter nos fiches d'inscription ainsi quelques autres paperasses.

Reste à savoir ou se trouvait ce bureau. Le lycée étais peut être petit mais j'étais de nature un peu flemmarde et je préférai demandé mon chemin au lieu de chercher par moi même.

Je tourna la tête à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrai gentiment nous indiquer l'emplacement du bureau et vu une belle voiture grise se garer pas loin d'où on d'où on se tenait Jasper et moi. Je n'arrivai pas à voir le conducteur mais bon qui que se soit du moment qu'il me renseigne sur l'endroit ou je doit me rendre je suis partante !

Une minute plus tard, je vis une fille blonde plutôt jolie et vachement bien foutu, même un petit peu trop bien foutu qui sorti de la voiture et qui se mit à fouiller dans son sac à dos pour y sortir son portable et commença à tapoter dessus pour y écrire un texto. Elle avait tellement l'air captivé par ce qu'elle étais entrain d'écrire qu'elle ne remarqua pas notre présence et passa juste à coté de nous sans même relever sa tête.

Je me jeta à l'eau.

- Heu.. Excuse moi.. Salut !

Elle se retourna vers Jasper et moi et pendant quelques secondes elle nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre avec un air béa.

- Je m'appelle Bella et lui c'est mon frère Jasper. On vient d'arriver en ville et…

Je m'arrêta de parler puisque la jeune femme ne me regardait plus à présent. C'est comme si je n'existais plus. Elle était littéralement entrain de reluquer mon frère comme si c'était lui qui étais entrain de lui parler. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il pris la peine de continuer.

- On doit s'inscrire aujourd'hui. Tu pourrai nous indiquer ou se trouve le bureau du proviseur s'il te plait ?

Jasper lui fit l'un de ses sourires charmeurs et la fille fit de gros yeux rond !la pauvre on aurai di qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Heureusement elle se ressaisit vite et s'empressa de rajouter.

- Bien sure ! Je peux même vous y emmené. Et se serai même avec un très grand plaisir! Au faite, je m'appelle jessica. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? C'est bizarre ! Je n'étais pas au courant qu'on aller avoir des nouveau voisins… c'est incroyable ! Vous venez d'où ? Bref, c'est cool on va pouvoir devenir amis…

Amis ? Avec elle ?! il étais hors de questions ! Sa faisait même pas 2minutes qu'on se connaissait et j'avais déjà une folle envie de me percer les tympans pour arrêter d'entendre ses jérémiades. Et comme je le craignais elle continua à jacasser sans faire de pause tout au long de se trajet qui me paraissais interminable.

Mais bon sang quand est ce qu'on arriverai à se satané bourreau ?

Je ne vous dis pas le soulagement que j'ai ressentit une fois arriver à destination et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je lui dit :

- Merci de nous avoir accompagné. C'étais très gentil de ta part. Bon je crois qu'on vas devoir te laisser. A un de ses quatre peut être (ou peut être pas !)

- Je peux vous attendre…

- Non ça ira. Je suis sure que sa prendra du temps alors.. Salut !

Et sur ceux je toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans même attendre que le proviseur nous invite à rentrer. Raaah ! En plus d'être une grosse pipelette c'étais aussi un grand pot de colle ou devrai je dire une vrai pot de glu !

Jasper avait l'air content. Il venait a peine de poser ses pieds ici qu'il faisait déjà tourner les têtes des filles. Bon, c'est vrai je le comprends.

L'entretien avec le proviseur ne dura pas longtemps. Environ 10 minutes. On lui avait remis quelques documents et il nous souhaita la bienvenu.

Il nous fournit à son tour papiers dont notre emploi du temps et des informations complémentaires concernant le lycée.

Et notre requête fut acceptée. Jasper et moi avions été placé dans deux classes différentes. Nous avions toujours fait sa depuis la 6éme.

Bref, une fois tout réglé on sortit du bureau, consulta notre emploi de temps, et nous nous dirigàme vers nos salles respectif qui ne se trouvait pas loin l'une de l'autre à en croire le planning.

Cette fois ci je ne demandais pas mon chemin par crainte de retomber sur une « Jessica bis ». On finira bien par trouver notre salle tous seuls.

On se mit à vagabonder dans les couloirs qui s'étaient remplis de monde par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Comme je le craignais, tout le monde nous dévisagé mais vraiment tout le monde. Sa devenait même un peu gênant.

- Jasper ? Tu n'aurai pas une pelle par hasard ?

- T'a envie de t'enterrai sous sol c'est ça ?

- Non j'ai juste envie de tous les assommer avec !

Mon frère ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Le pire c'est que j'été sérieuse.

Nous continuâmes à marcher finime par se séparer.

- A tout a l'heure sœurette ! On se retrouve à la cafét pour déjeuner.

Je me contenta d'acquiescer et m'engouffra dans la salle indiquée comme étant ma salle de classe à présent.

La poisse tout le monde était déjà installé et le prof avait déjà commencé son cours. Systématiquement la classe entière se retourna pour voir qui venait de rentrer et c'est là que je découvrit avec horreur que Jessica étais assise toute seule sur son banc.

- Beth !! S'écria-t-elle, La chance je n'arrive pas à y croire on t'a mise dans la même classe que moi c'est fantastique viens t'asseoir ici !!

- C'est Bella !

Décidément, cette fille était pipelette, pot de colle, et sans cervelle ! Avait-elle encore un autre défaut que je n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir ?

Zut zut zut ! Pourquoi ce genre de poisse n'arrive qu'à moi ! C'est en traînant les pieds que je partis m'asseoir à coté de cette potiche une fois que le prof m'invita à le faire.

Ce dernier m'avait présenté à toute la classe. Il avait déjà été mis au courant de ma venue ici.

Pendant toute l'heure, les élèves me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais E.T !

Un par un, je les dévisagea à mon tour et ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer deux garçons assis au fond de la classe. Deux très très beau garçon. Leurs beautés étaient presque irréelles. Surtout le mec aux yeux vert.

Waaw, il était tout simplement parfait : Son visage, ses yeux verts (qui me fixaient avec une si grande intensité) ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, sa mâchoire carré, son corps bien bâtis.

Oh mon dieu il était vraiment parfait! Si sexy.. Si attirant... Que je fut obligé de détournait mon regard de lui. Cela me perturbait trop.

Mais qui étais-il ? Et comment arrivait il a me déstabilisé autant ?

**Alors ? Bon c'est vrai c'est toujours pas très palpitant, mais ce n'est que le début.**

**J'attends vos reviews !!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je voulais tout d'abord dire un très grand merci à Gotikstar qui me soutient depuis le début de cette fic. Je voulais laisser tomber à un moment et reprendre a zéro mais finalement je continuerai.**

**Désolé si ce chapitre est court mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, en plus demain c'est mon anniv (21ans déjà !)et j'ai pas mal de chose à faire. Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai eu que 2h pour l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3: Amis**

Le début de la journée passa d'une lenteur in nui. Jessica, qui m'appelait « Beth » une fois sur deux, n'avait pas arrêté de me raconter sa vie ou de me poser des questions sur Jasper auxquels je répondais vaguement.

Par miracle j'avais réussit à la semer à l'heure du déjeuner et m'étais rendus à la cantine en rasant quasiment les murs pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Une fois arrivé, je vis que mon frère n'étant pas encore la, je décida d'aller me chercher à manger sur un plateau puis m'assit sur une table libre recalée du réfectoire.

C'est là que je le vis à nouveau. Le garçon aux yeux verts. Il était entrain de faire la queue avec le même garçon avec qui il s'était assis en classe. Il avait l'air d'être très proches et très complices.

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi beau et attirant. Il devait sûrement avoir un défaut, ou quelque chose d'autre pour compenser sa beauté. Ou peut être il avait une copine ? Non, s'il en avait une il aurait été ensemble l'heure du déjeuner ce qui n'étais pas la cas.

Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il était attirant !

Et la j'eus une révélations. Et s'il était gay ? Peut être qu'il sortait avec son copain le beau barraqué. Ils avaient l'air tellement proche. Oui, s'était surement ça !

L'apollon venait de remarquer ma présence et à présent il me regarda avec intensité, plus que n'importe quel personne qui étais là et qui avait remarqué que j'étais nouvelle.

J'étais tellement absorbé par ses beaux yeux que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite les deux filles qui s'étaient posté à ma table en face de moi. L'une était brune aux cheveux court et petite de taille et l'autre était blonde aux cheveux long et plutôt assez grande. Malgré leur contraste de physique, elles étaient toutes les deux très belles.

- Salut ! Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on assoit ici ma copine et moi ? dit la petite fille au cheveux bruns.

- Non pas du tout.

Les deux filles s'assiérent en face de moi et me toisèrent pendant quelques secondes.

Elles devaient probablement se demander qui je pouvais bien être.

- Je m'appelle Bella je viens d'emménager ici. Dis je un peu timidement. Après tout sa se trouve qu'elle s'en fichaient complètement de ma vie. Contre à toute attente, je les vis faire un très grand sourire.

- Moi je m'appelle Alice Cullen, dit la fille aux cheveux bruns

- Et moi c'est Rosalie. On est ravie de faire ta connaissance. Alors comme ça t'est nouvelle ? Tu viens d'où ? Et surtout comment as tu réussit à atterrir dans cette ville ?

- C'est une très longue histoire…

- Sa tombe bien, on adore les longues histoires !

Contrairement à Jessica, ces deux filles là me paraissaient très gentilles et sympa.

Elles avaient vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à moi et moi je m'intéressais vraiment à elles.

On commença à discuter de nos vies respectives quand tout à coup Alice s'écria

- OH MON DIEU ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il est canon ce mec là !

Je me retourna vers l'endroit ou Alice regardait et vit… non mais je rêve… le mec aux yeux vert ! Décidément il avait la cote ce ga là !

- Tu parles du mec aux yeux verts et à la belle tignasse ? Dis je d'un air abstrait comme si je ne partagé pas vraiment son opinion alors que ce n'étais pas le cas.

- Bien sure que non ! Ça c'est mon abruti frère Edward ! Non je parle du mec à coté de lui, celui qui a de magnifiques cheveux marron. Il est tellement mignon… regarde moi ses bras, et son corps qui ne demande qu'a être embrassé et caresser ….

- C'est mon frère. M'empressai je de dire. Visiblement, mon frère avait aussi la cote auprès des filles.

Je n'avais pas vu que Jasper arriver et encore moins discuter avec Edward et son pote. Edward… sa sonnait très british mais je doit avouer que sa lui aller très bien. Bizarrement je trouvais que c'était sexy comme nom.

Alors qu'Alice devenait toute rouge, Rosalie elle ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. A vrai dire c'est vrai que la situation était plutôt drôle. Et ce que je trouvais encore plus drôle, c'étais qu'elle flashait sur mon frère et moi sur le sien.

Je me retourna une nouvelle fois pour le regarder. Jasper avait l'air de bien sympathiser avec Edward et son pote. Quelle chance !

- Edward est ton frère ? Il est dans la même classe que moi. Sa veut dire que tu es en 1ère ou en seconde ?

- C'est mon frère jumeau. On est tout les deux en terminale.

- Ton frère jumeau ? waaw, vous devez bien vous entendre alors !

- Tu rigoles ! Mon frère est un abruti (C'était peut être donc sa son vilain défaut ?) Et toi le tien..

- ..il est en terminal comme moi. J'ai sauté une classe.

On continua à discuter de mon ancienne vie quand tout à coup, une question assez importante me sauta à l'esprit.

- Dites, est ce qu'il y a un centre commerciale pas très loin d'ici ?

- Tu viens de dire « centre commerciale » ? dit les filles en cœur. Ces dernières étaient entrain de me fixaient les yeux écarquiller. J'aurai même juré qu'Alice avait blanchi un petit peu.

- Oui.. J'aime bien faire du shopping quand j'ai le temps. Répondit je mal à l'aise.

Mais qu'avais je dis pour la mettre dans cet état. Avais je dit quelque chose de mal ?

Alice poussa soudain un petit cri et commença à sautiller sur sa chaise.

-Je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre !!

On passa le reste du déjeuner à bavarder, rigoler et à sympathiser.

Décidément, je pense qu'on allait bien s'entendre et même devenir bons amis. Peut être m'étais je trompé concernant cette ville. Peut être j'allais m'y faire assez rapidement ?

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien. Charlie n'avait jamais étais aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Son boulot lui plaisait tellement !

Pour ce qui est de Jasper et moi, on s'étais plutôt bien adapter à notre nouvelle vie.

Je passai beaucoup de temps avec Alice et Rosalie et lui passait son temps avec Edward et Emmet (c'est comme ça que s'appelait le grand baraqué avec qui Edward ne se séparait jamais).

Malgré le fait que j'étais dans la même classe que ses derniers on ne s'était pas encore adressé la parole. Edward continuait à me regarder bizarrement mais ne me parler jamais. Bizarre bizarre bizarre…

Sinon, Jasper et moi n'avions pas beaucoup eu le temps de discuter entre le lycée et le reste des cartons qu'on avait dû encore déballés cette semaine.

Ce vendredi, vu qu'il faisait assez beau, je décida d'aller faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque du lycée.

Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Tans mieux il y aura moins de bruits. Je pris quand même la peine de m'asseoir sur une table recalée et sortit mes affaires.

Je sentais que j'allais bien bosser…

- Salut ! Me dis quelqu'un avec une voie irrésistible.

J'avais parlé trop vite. Je releva la tête et vis Edward qui me faisait un grand sourire.

**Alors sa va de mieux en mieux ou pas ? En tout cas le prochain chapitre sera principalement dédié à Edward et Bella. **

**Stp ! J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la fic ! Bonne ou mauvaise ! Et même des conseils !**

**Bisous **


	4. Chapter 4

**Je voudrais remercier ****Gotikstar, ****maryline, Kissme, Margaux, délia, bellaed, iloveedward, ****une-histoire-twilight****, ****Cherryx3****, sophie, ****Aztiti****, ****Ananaxtra****, theprincess.. pour leurs soutiens ainsi qu'à tous mes autres lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Et je m'excuse pour mon retard, sa n'arrivera plus ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Embrouille**

- Est ce que je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi s'il te plait.

- Ouai vas y je t'en prie ! Dis je avec un air un peu timide. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait, malgré le fait qu'on était dans la même classe et que moi je trainais avec Alice et lui avec Jasper.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais rêvais parler avec lui même si Alice le prenait pour un crétin et à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son frère elle ne se montrer jamais tendre avec lui. Quand je lui avais demandai pourquoi, elle m'avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle ne s'entendait pas trop avec lui et pour être exact, elle ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole (Bizarre pour des frères et sœurs et encore plus car ces derniers étaient jumeaux !)

Edward tira la chaise à ma droite et s'assit prés de moi en ne laissant qu'un mince espace entre nous. Une bouffée de son parfum vint me chatouiller presque instantanément mes narines. Et quel parfum ! Une odeur à la fois captivante, sensuelle, attirante, une odeur qui lui allait à merveille.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de sentir son parfum car Edward ne s'asseyait qu'au fond de la classe avec Emmet tandis que moi je préférais m'asseoir devant.

- Je m'appelle Edward…

- …Cullen je sais..le complétai je, Alice m'a déjà parlé de toi.

Il esquissa un charmant petit sourire qui lui allait à ravir.

- Ah oui et qu'a-t-elle dis me concernant ?

- Oh rien de spéciale, lui dis je en évitant de regarder ses beaux yeux verts. Lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui ne serai pas une bonne chose.

Il me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avec ses yeux perçants

- Elle t'a dis que j'étais qu'un imbécile n'est ce pas ?

- Un crétin pour être exact, m'empressai je de rajouter. Oulala c'était à ce point là que je suis une si piètre menteuse !

Edward rigola doucement.

- Bref Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauté une classe. Tu dois être très intelligente.

- Je me débrouilla pas mal. Surtout en math et en anglais.

- Oui je sais Jasper me l'a dit, enfin bon, en math j'ai accumulé pas mal de lacune. Et j'aurai bien voulu que tu me donne quelques cours particulier, si sa ne te dérange pas bien sure !

Je rêve ! Le mec le plus sexy du lycée et peut être même de tout ce ptit coin paumé, me demandait de l'aide à moi, Bella Swann.

J'adorai de plus en plus cette petite ville.

- Oui pourquoi pas. J'espère que tu as un niveau qui tient la route sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te coller encore plus de devoir ! Et attention je ne rigole pas avec les punitions !

Edward éclata de rire, en passant sa main dans ses (magnifiques) cheveux.

-Bella Swan ? Me punir ? Je ne demande qu'à voir…

Et là, il rapprocha encore plus sa chaise, et réduit le mince espace qui nous séparait déjà à presque rien. Nos jambes et nos bras se frôlèrent à présent, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Je mis un terme à cette situation bizarre en me décalant malgré moi enfin de rompre ce contact plus ou moins troublant.

- Tiens on peut commencer par le devoir de math qu'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine si tu veux. Lui dis-je, en plaquant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

- C'est toi le patron. Allons-y, commençons le massacre.

Et la on se mit à faire, comme convenu, notre devoir de math. La tension qui régné dans la pièce s'estompa petit à petit et laissa place à la concentration totale de ce devoir.

Malgré tout, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que lorsque Edward réfléchissais de trop, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ce qui le rendait particulièrement sexy…Sa ne s'arrangeait pas quand je lui expliquai le 3éme exercice : Sa façon de boire mes parole et de me fixer. J'en oubliai presque que…..

-Oh mon Dieu, ce que le temps passe vite, la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer, il va falloir qu'on y aille.

- Waaw Bella, c'est bien la première fois que j'apprécie un cours de Math. Tu es si doué.

Sur ce, on rangea nos livres, cahiers et stylo et on quitta silencieusement la bibliothèque vide pour se retrouver dans les couloirs du lycée.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, Edward se retourna vers moi et me dit

- Bella, ton cours a été fantastique, il faut que je te paye ce que je te dois

Etonnée je me retournai vers lui.

- Tu sais sa peux attendre.. Rigolais-je

- Non sa ne peux pas attendre

Son air était sérieux. Il me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avec un regard terriblement sexy puis il ajouta avec une voix rauque.

- Viens suis moi.

Il me demandait… de le suivre ? Bizarre Bizarre. Je me mis malgré tout à le suivre à travers les couloirs déserts du lycée. On emprunta les escaliers pour descendre à un étage ou je ne m'étais jamais aventuré auparavant. Je m'apprêté à lui demander ou est ce qu'on aller exactement mais j'en eu même pas le temps. A présent il m'invita à rentré dans une pièce, une salle de cours je suppose.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle qui n'était même pas éclairée. Mon réflexe fut de chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. C'est là que, tout d'un coup, Edward s'empara de ma main et rentra à son tour dans la pièce toujours plongée dans la pénombre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Edward je pourrai savoir ce que tu…

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase car Edward venait de s'emparer de ma bouche avec une certaine violence. Ces lèvres bougeaient fougueusement sur les miennes.

Il était entrain de… m'embrasser ?

J'étais tellement sous le choc que je restai planté là pendant qu'il approfondissait son baiser passionné une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre pressé sur ma hanche.

Je mis une bonne dizaine de seconde à réaliser ce qui étais entrain de ce passé.

C'est là que je sentis sa main qui était dans mes cheveux, glissait doucement le long de ma joue, puis de mon cou pour finir sur ma poitrine.

Ce fut trop, beaucoup trop pour moi : Je réunis toutes mes forces pour le pousser violement et je me mis à chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur que je finis par enfin trouver.

La lumière allumée, je vis ou on se trouvait : Dans une réserve. C'était une petite salle pleine de balais ainsi que d'étagères remplis de produits ménagers et autres. Très romantique…

Edward, toujours haletant après le baiser qu'il m'avait donné, me regardait avec un air stupéfait.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'emmener ici Edward ! Criai-je à moitié

- Je voulais te payer pour ton cours.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu m'as prise pour une pu…

-C'est bien mieux que de l'argent non ? Me coupa t il. Toutes les filles tueraient pour être à ta place. Je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème.

- Le problème c'est que t'es qu'un petit prétentieux qui n'a absolument rien dans la caboche. Je suis loin d'être intéresser par ton ptit jeu.

Sur ce, je m'avançai vers lui et le gifla et sortit de la réserve presque en courant, le laissant la tout seul.

Je ne mis que cinq minutes pour traverser le lycée, puis arriver dans le parking. Une fois installer dans ma voiture. Je sortis mon portable de la poche et pianota rapidement un numéro de téléphone.

- Allo ? Alice ? Salut, Ca te dirai de sortir demain soir ? J'ai envie de me changer un peu les idées…

**Alors c'était comment ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais vous remercie****r ****emichlo**** pour son soutien.**

**Message pour Margaux : je n'arrive pas à aller sur ton blog.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : « Tentation » **

Ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi m'avait complètement mise en rogne. Mais pour qui il me prenait ? Une salope ? Alice avait vraiment raison quand elle me disait que c'était un crétin.

Pour oublier un peu ce qui s'était passé, avec Alice et Rosalie on avaient prévu de sortir ce soir. Elles tenaient à m'emmener à un endroit qu'elles adoré fréquenté le samedi soir : Une boite, le plus branché de la ville selon elles (à mon avis, c'est que sa doit être le seul de cette petite ville)

De l'extérieur, la boite en question, qui s'appelait « «Tentation », m'avait l'air d'être plutôt cool.

Mais une fois rentré, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il y'avait du monde, dont quatre-vingts quinze pourcent, était, a vu d'œil des personnes que j'avais déjà croisé auparavant.

Je me retourna vers Alice et Rosalie et leur lança

- Vous m'avez emmené au lycée ou quoi ?

- C'est presque ça ! Rigola Alice. Ne t'inquiètes pas d'ici une heure ou deux ils seront tous bourrés et par conséquent ils seront gentils et aimable même parfois drôle.

- On peut toujours rêver ! Du moment que Edward n'est pas là, songeai je

L'endroit m'avait plutôt l'air sympa vu de l'intérieur. Il y avait plein de table ronde ou on pouvait s'assoir et discuter plus ou moins en tranquillité, avec juste un bar à coté et un peu plus loin il y avait une grande salle ou l'ont peut danser. Mouais, ça a l'air pas mal.

On partit s'assoir à une table dans un coin assez isolé. Rosalie nous offrit la première tournée de bière. On commença à discuter, rigoler. Tout était parfait, à un détail prés...

-Bella, c'est bien ton frère que je vois là-bas ? lança Rosalie.

Je me retourna et vit en effet mon frère qui venait de rentrer, accompagné du mec que j'avais au self avec lui et, Dieu merci, Edward n'était pas là. Jasper, en tant que nouveau, commença à balayer le coin avec les yeux et ne tarda pas de croisait les miens. Il vient rejoindre notre table en moins de deux secondes.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée chez tes copines pour vous mater des films ?

-Et toi t'était pas censé la passé chez tes potes pour jouer à la Playstations ?

Alice et Rosalie commença à rigoler, ce qui fit rougir mon frère bien sure.

-Relaxe je ne dirais rien à papa mais tu ne dit rien pour moi ok ?

Mon père est Shérif, ce qui fait de lui, par définition, un grand parano, mais bon c'est parfaitement compréhensible, vu toute les choses qu'il a pu voir auparavant.

Si on l'avait prévenu on aurait eu un discourt de une heure ou plus.

En guise de réponse, Jasper et moi se claquèrent mutuellement la main.

-Au faite je te présente Alice, la sœur d'Edward (grrrrrr ce nom m'énerver à présent) et Rosalie.

Le pote de Jasper débarqua à ce moment, avec un air joyeux et décontracté.

-Salut les filles ! Moi c'est Emmett. Étant donné que je traine avec ton frère (dit il en me pointant du doigt) et le tien (dit il en pointant Alice) et que toi parce que je te trouve plutôt sexy (dit il en pointant Rosalie)… On peut se joindre à vous ?

-A condition que tu nous paye un verre. Si tu veux qu'on tolère ta présence va falloir un peu boire, tu vois ?

Emmet lui lança cependant un sourire charmant.

-Pourquoi jouer l'indifférente, je sais que je te fais craquer.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je commence à m'impatienter. C'est quand qu'elles arrivent ces bières ?

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction du bar quant à Jasper, lui s'installa prés d'Alice, qui le dévisagea avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Emmett revint vite avec nos bières et s'installa entre Rosalie et moi, ce qui avait l'air de lui déplaire fortement.

On discuta environ deux heures ensemble. Le courant entre mon frère et Alice était vite passé, ce qui ne fut pas le cas entre Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier était pourtant super sympa et drôle. La musique qu'il y avait en arrière fond était plutôt agréable, et l'ambiance me plaisait vraiment. Sa me donna envie d'aller me défouler sur la piste. Je me leva et invita tout le monde à me rejoindre. Seules les filles acceptèrent. Les garçons préférèrent finir leurs verres. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard.

On gagna la piste de danse et on se mit à se déchainer comme des folles en rigolant et en profitant de la bonne musique. Tout le monde nous regarder.

C'est là que je vis un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant se collait à moi et approcha sa tête vers la mienne pour me demander si on pouvait danser ensemble. Je le dévisagea quelques secondes et je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était mignon, et son corps musclé qu'on pouvait voir a travers ses vêtements… Il était tout simplement canon !

Je fis « oui » de la tête et on commença à danser. C'est incroyable comme il danser bien. A la fin de la chanson il me demanda s'il pouvait m'offrir un verre et j'accepta volontiers. Je fis signe à mes copines que j'aller au bar en charmante compagnie et elles me lancèrent des sourires taquineurs.

-Je m'appelle Jacob et t'es surement la petite nouvelle du coin, dit il après qu'on se soit assis au bar et commandait deux tequilas.

-Ouai, je m'appelle Bella. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Alors comme ça tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ? Waaw pourtant ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis arrivé.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi mise à part que tu dance comme une déesse et que tu as probablement le plus beau minois de Forks.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, lui dis je avec un air sure de moi, presque provocateur puis je me mis à éclater de rire. L'alcool que j'avais bu tout à l'heure commencé déjà à me monter à la tête.

Jacob me dévisagea avec intensité. Ce qu'il était craquant !

-Bella je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux… je…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son portable était entrain de sonner.

-Désolé il faut que je prenne l'appel. Je reviens tout de suite. Sur ce il me lança un ptit clin d'œil et parti me laissant la toute seule en tête à tête avec ma tequila. Je pris mon shot et l'avala lentement pour le savourer. C'est à ce moment précis que je sentis quelqu'un me touché le bras. Jacob venait de finir de parler au téléphone. Quand je me retourna je faillis m'étouffer avec ma tequila.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Edward était là juste en face de moi, une bouteille de bière à la main et l'autre qui était toujours agripper a mon bras. Je me dégagea de son emprise de manière assez brutale. Mon geste le fit cependant rire.

-Toujours en pétard pour le baiser ?

-T'appelle ça un baiser ? Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'une sorte de ventouse gluante qui essayer d'aspirer ma bouche !

-Tiens c'est bizarre parce que si je me souviens bien, tu as répondu à mon baiser pendant un instant...

Moi ? Répondre à son baiser ? C'est ridicule… Je n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareille.

-Une gifle ne t'a pas suffise ? T'en veux une autre peux être ?

-Ne sors pas les crocs ma belle, j'étais juste venu te demander comment tu allais.

-Je vais très bien quand tu n'es pas là. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Je me leva de ma chaise, pris le verre de Jacob qu'il n'avait pas entamé et le bu culs sec, en ne lâchant pas Edward des yeux et voulu m'en aller mais ce dernier me faisait barrage.

-J'adore quand on me résiste, dit il en me légèrement la lèvre inférieur et en rapprochant dangereusement sa tête de la mienne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher, malgré moi, de penser à quel point il était foutrement attirant en cet instant. Cette idée me mit en colère contre moi même et contre lui.

-Je finirai par t'avoir, un de ce jour. Personne ne résiste à mon charme. Ajouta t il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu risque d'être déçut Cullen. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis long d'être intéresser par ton ptit jeu… Je me demande vraiment ce que les filles peuvent te trouver.

Sur ce, je me dégagea à nouveau de son emprise, fila en direction ma table ou tout le monde était assis et discutés entre eux, et qui, par bonheur n'avait pas assisté à la scène de loin.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer d'accord ?

Je pris mon manteau à la hâte et sortit de la boite sans attendre de réponse.

**Alors vous avez aimez ? SVP n'hésitez vraiment pas à m'écrire des commentaires c'est ce qui me motive à écrire. Bisous à tous !**


End file.
